Our Fallen Friend
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: A Titan is dead, and their friends must accept it. But they left something behind to help out. What does it say? Will it heal the hurt? Can this writer bring them back from the dead?
1. Default Chapter

Our Fallen Friend

By Heaven's Angel

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans, so back off.

"Beast Boy," whimpered Raven as she buried her hands in her face as a wave of warm salty tears streamed down her face. She was on the couch with the other Titans surrounding her.

Cyborg was pacing back and forth angrily, as he slammed his fist onto the table splintering it as he screamed out, "This is my FAULT! It's not right! I caused this."

Robin came up beside him and placed a hand on the metal boy's shoulder. Even in this horrible time he was able to keep his voice somewhat calm, "Cyborg, you couldn't stop it, nothing could stop it."

"Yes, Robin is right," said Starfire as she too came to Cyborg's side, "Please do not blame yourself for it."

Cyborg collapsed into Starfire's arms as tears streamed down his human face, "No its not. I was supposed to have his back! This is my fault."

_Flashback…_

Beast Boy ducked another incoming enemy, transformed into a T-Rex and clamed his teeth down, destroying it. Transforming back he yelled out, "Who are these guys? Slade's new homeboys."

"I know who these are," replied Robin, "And you really don't want to know."

Cyborg unleashed a blast of sonic energy wiping out another group of the strange green and gold creatures. Hitting his radio he called out to his teammates, "I see something in the center, I think it may be the leader. I'm going in!"

"No!" screamed Robin, "Cyborg do not engage! That goes the same for everyone, we face this guy together!"

Whipping around with his twin tonfas, Robin smashed two more green and gold attackers away then dug into his utility belt and whipped out his JLA communicator and hit the emergency button.

"Robin, is that you?" came a baritone voice over the radio.

"J'onn, we need help, it's a full scale invasion here and the Titans can't handle it alone. We need reinforcements!"

"Robin!" came a muffled scream. Robin looked around and watched shocked as a cloud of creatures descend on Raven.

"Raven!" screamed Robin as he dashed forward to try and save her. Instead, a group of these winged annoyances swept forward and grabbed him by his arms pulling him backwards.

"Titans, get to Raven!" ordered Robin as he leapt up and kicked out to get them off of him.

Starfire came dropping out of the sky firing starbolts at Raven's captors, as she screamed out, "Let her go!"

"I'm coming Raven," screamed out Beast Boy as he transformed into a bat and began to fly through the maze of enemies.

Meanwhile Raven was struggling. Not only to free herself, but also to prevent herself from losing control of her demonic side. Suddenly, she felt herself get dropped.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled out as she stopped her fall.

"Ah, my prize," came a dark gravely voice from behind her. Turning slowly she was shocked to find a 9 foot blue and grey behemoth standing over her, a sick sneer on his face as his red eyes glowed with the fire of hell themselves.

Raven recoiled terrified as she recognized who this was. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she gasped out, "Da-da-da-Darkseid!"

His sneer grew larger, "I'm glad you know of my reputation little one. Now it is time for you to come with me."

"I don't think so!" shouted a panicked Raven as she unleashed her soul self at the despot.

A flash of omega beams and Raven was shocked as her main attack was shattered by the powerful force. He smiled again, "You hold back and refuse to unleash your true potential. I will mold you. You will learn to embrace your power, and with it, we will conquer the universe."

Raven tried to step back but tripped as she did so, still she looked up at him with insolence, "Never!"

"I do not remember this being your decision," remarked Darkseid as he reached out to grab Raven's arm.

From the air came a sudden scream, "BANZAI!"

From sixty feet up five tons of Beast Boy in the form of an African bull elephant dropped squarely on Darkseid's head.

With a roar Darkseid raised Beast Boy over his head and slammed him into the sidewalk.

"Insolent whelp!" roared Darkseid as Beast Boy transformed back to his normal small self, "I have destroyed all who oppose me! Did you really believe you would be able to stop me!"

Beast Boy looked up at him with a grin, "Newsflash ugly: I'm what's formally known as a decoy!"

Darkseid looked up just in time to see Starfire shooting off into the sky carrying Raven with her.

"Sucker!" shouted Beast Boy as he transformed into a stegosaurus and swung his massively spiked tail at Darkseid.

With both hands, Darkseid grabbed the incoming threat, and lifted Beast Boy over and slammed him to the ground. Without waiting to recover, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and leapt forward swinging his fists wildly. His first shot connected solidly with Darkseid's chin and Beast Boy heard a sharp crack. Expecting to see his enemy stumble, it momentarily caused a delay before the sharp pain told him that the crack had been his hand breaking. Darkseid brought one fist up and smashed it like a hammer over Beast Boy's head dropping the shape shifter.

Beast Boy transformed again this time into a grizzly bear and jumped forward jaws outstretched attempting to take a chunk out of Darkseid's arm. Darkseid stepped sideways missing the initial attack and then swept his arm sideways and grabbed one of Beast Boy's legs and pulled sharply. He was rewarded with a wet crack as Beast Boy transformed back and went tumbling, his arm dislocated.

"You are tenacious little green thing," remarked Darkseid as he approached on Beast Boy, "But stupid nonetheless. Your most powerful heroes have not been able to stop me. What makes you think you have a chance?"

Beast Boy screamed as he suddenly slammed his shoulder into the ground popping the dislocated joint back into its socket.

Beast Boy flexed his fingers, "I don't care who you beat. This is my home and those are my friends. I have to protect them!"

With a roar Beast Boy transformed one last time, this time turning into a huge green dragon. Unfurling his wings, he took flight rising quickly into the air kicking up huge winds. Above the skyscrapers, he gave another roar as he opened his mouth and let loose a torrent of cleansing fire over the entire battlefield.

Parademons screamed in agony as they were suddenly burned alive from the descending fire.

"Beast Boy!" screamed out Robin as he saw the flames shooting forward like a tidal wave through the streets.

"Less yelling, more running now!" screamed Cyborg as he charged forward, grabbed Robin around the waist and made a huge leap into a subway tunnel as flames washed over them.

"Robin, are you there?" came a panicked voice over Robin's T-Comp.

"I'm here Star, do you got Raven?" asked Robin as he watched in amazement as the fire still flew overhead.

Even through the radio he could hear a slight smile from her, "She is unconscious but otherwise unharmed. We are currently taking refuge in the basement garage of the Wayne Tech building."

"Listen, this guy is Darkseid. He runs his own planet, and he's too powerful for us, even Beast Boy like this. We need to hold out until the Justice League gets here. For whatever reason, Raven seems to be his prime target, so we regroup and protect her."

"What about BB?" demanded Cyborg, "He's out there fighting that monster alone. You even said he can't beat this guy."

"I know, I don't like it either," said Robin as he tried to think what his mentor and others would do. Batman would leave Beast Boy out there, after all it would be better to protect his three teammates rather than risk them all for one. Wonder Woman was a little more direct, she would probably lead a charge into get him back. He decided to go somewhere in the middle of the road, as he began shooting out orders over the radio,

"Alright, Starfire, there is a subway tunnel behind the west wall of where you are. Blast through the wall, and head over here. We're farther away from the center than you are. Cyborg, I want you to put as much rock, metal and whatever else you can find between the entrance to here and you guys. Beast Boy won't be able to hold this form for very long. Hopefully the flames will stop Darkseid long enough for me to grab Beast Boy after he turns back and get out of there. Our big advantage is that we know this city a lot better than he does, let's just hope its enough."

"Sounds good but let me go get him," said Cyborg as he powered up his sonic cannon, "I got better fire power, better armor, and I can walk the city in my sleep."

"No, I'm faster," said Robin as he looked up to see the flames beginning to die down.

"I didn't mean it as a suggestion buddy," said Cyborg as he grabbed Robin by the cape and threw him into the tunnel. Running quickly, he let loose a blast that sealed the entrance to the station.

"Cyborg you jerk!" screamed Robin over the radio.

Cyborg lifted his arm up, "Sorry Robin, but I just got this feeling I'll be of better use than you."

Back at the heart of the battle, Beast Boy, still in dragon form, landed atop a skyscraper and looked down upon the blackened remains of a majority of downtown. The smoke was billowing up from a crater where his initial blast had crashed down; incidentally it had also been where Darkseid was standing. A blast of red beams suddenly shot out from the smoke and smashed into the building directly below where Beast Boy was crouched. Before he could respond, a second blast shot upwards and pierced his right wing, leaving a gaping hole as that began to spew blood. With a cry, Beast Boy fell towards the earth, silently cursing gravity.

With a crash, he landed and transformed back into his humanoid form. Through the daze he tried to figure out where he wasn't hurt. His shoulder had dislocated again, his right leg was broken and he felt three teeth minimum floating in his mouth. Granted that was all he could feel. His right eye was swollen shut and his left wasn't doing much better.

Looking up, he saw Darkseid standing over him.

Darkseid's face returned to his normal sneer, "Congratulations little green thing, you succeeded in singeing my arms."

"Dude, what are you?" groaned Beast Boy.

"I am power," gloated Darkseid, "And I am your death."

Reaching down, Darkseid grabbed Beast Boy's head in one of his huge hands and lifted him up to eye level.

"I will give you one more chance," said Darkseid, "Serve me, and I might spare your life."

"How many ways can I say blow me?" grunted Beast Boy looking through his swollen eyes.

"I thought as much," sneered Darkseid. He closed the hand that was holding onto Beast Boy's head.

"GAR!" screamed Cyborg as he turned the corner to see the gruesome sight.

"SOMEONE! HELP…" screamed out Beast Boy before his voice was suddenly silenced.

Darkseid's grip tightened, and after a moment's resistance, Beast Boy's skull seemed to explode as if it were nothing more than an overripe tomato. Blood shot out, covering Darkseid's grinning face, his hands and began to form into a pool below Beast Boy's body. Bits of grey matter, dripped downwards mixing with the blood and sticking to his murderer's hands.

"MONSTER!" screamed Cyborg as he unloaded his Sonic Cannon at full power.

Back at the tunnel:

Raven's eyes shot open as she screamed, "NO! Beast Boy! Don't do it!"

Robin leaped over to Raven was as he yelled out, "What's going on?"

"The pain! Oh my gods the pain," screamed out Raven as she clutched at her head, "I can feel it. Oh my gods, Robin! Darkseid, he's killing Beast Boy!"

"NO!" shriek out Starfire as her eyes suddenly flashed emerald green, "We must save him!"

"MONSTER!" came an enraged voice over all three of the young heroes T-Comps.

Beneath them, a black portal suddenly appeared transferring the three out of the blocked off subway system.

"I'm going to make you pay!" screamed Cyborg as he yanked out a circuit board located in the center of his cannon, "All restrictions lifted! Take this!"

At full power, Cyborg's Sonic Cannon could rip apart 6 inch tempered steel, cause a 4.5 scale earthquake, and separate a person's flesh from their bones very effectively.

But that all looked like nothing now. Without the inhibitor circuitry he could now transfer all his power into his weapon. The result was a beam of energy five feet across whose recoil shoved Cyborg backwards nearly twenty feet. The sides of buildings began to crumble under the stress of just being near this awesome display of power.

If Darkseid was even concerned about it, it didn't show. Raising the hand that wasn't holding the remains of Beast Boy, he absorbed the blast not even flinching as it hit him.

"DARKSEID!" came a scream from behind Cyborg. Looking behind him, Cyborg was shocked to see his friends, all of whom looked just as infuriated as he was.

Darkseid sneered as he dropped the remains of Beast Boy onto the ground, "Thank you, for bringing my prize to me. Now give it to me!"

"You heard him, team. Give him one for Beast Boy!" screamed Robin. Just as the four were ready to unleash an assault, there was a sound like thunder as Boom Tubes began to open above them. From them poured people that the Titans had met only on occasion, it was the Justice League.

"Darkseid, why are you here?" came a voice from the front of the small army. It belonged to earth's greatest hero, Superman.

"He's ours!" screamed Robin up at Superman who was now angrily poking his fingers at Darkseid who was rising slowly into the air on a silver disc.

"Robin calm down," ordered a voice from beside them as Batman suddenly appeared with John Stewart, coated in his normal emerald energy, "We can't risk a full scale war at this point. I assure you, whatever reason Darkseid is here, he will pay for it when New Genesis finds out."

Robin's hand shot up as he pointed an accusing finger at the rising figure as he attempted to keep his voice from cracking, "That bastard, he killed him! He killed Beast Boy!"

The green field around John Stewart noticeably increased as his green eyes seemed to flash pure anger. He launched himself up towards Superman, getting to him just as Darkseid was preparing to enter his Boom Tube.

He turned, giving a small sneer to the remaining Titans on the ground who were bristling with anger.

"DARKSEID!" roared Superman. John Stewart had finished telling him what had happened, and a quick telescopic glance had confirmed it.

Darkseid turned back and walked into the white tube. His parting words were, "Another time Kal-el, another time."

With a final flash, Darkseid disappeared, back to his safe haven of Apokolips.

The threat being over, many of the league members began to relax, even smile at each other. But in the center of it all, were the Teen Titans. No matter how many times they had saved the world, no matter how much they had faced the horrors of their job, they were still children. Next to them, Superman had landed along with Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter.

The Justice Leaguers looked at one another, not sure what to do as these young heroes lost control of their emotions and collapsed in tears, clutching at each other for support. Finally after an eternity, Wonder Woman stepped forward, as she reached out and collected the children in her arms and hugged them close, her maternal instinct taking over. She whispered quietly, "I'm sorry."

_End of Flashback_

"I still…I still…can not believe it," stuttered Starfire as she struggled with her tears, "Our dear friend. There is no way that Beast Boy can be gone."

"People come and go," said Raven struggling herself to rein in her emotions, "We need to realize that this is part of our job, we must accept it."

"Screw that Raven!" screamed out Cyborg so loudly that Raven jumped backwards, "He was our friend, and we all cared for him. We just can't forget him like that!"

"Cyborg is right," said Robin quietly, as he appeared back in the room, his eyes dry but still red from the tears he had shed. In his hands he was carrying what appeared to be a small collection of jewel cases, each with a CD in it, "Beast Boy died how he would have wanted to; a hero."

Starfire stared at the cases in Robin's hands, "What are those Robin?"

"This is something that Beast Boy gave me about three months ago," explained Robin as he began to pass them out, "He said that if anything were to happen to him, he wanted each of us to have these."

Starfire looked at hers, "What should I do with it?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Watch it I guess. Look we need to calm down, and take a rest. So why don't we each go to our room, have a little time to ourselves and remember the good times."

Quietly the teens agreed with their leader and headed off to their own spaces.

**What will each Titan's message read? Is Beast Boy really dead? Will Darkseid pay for this heinous crime? One of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, and I will say that BB is Bucky dead. **


	2. Cyborg

Cyborg collapsed onto his recharging station. While charging, it was the closest he had to sleep, and part of him wanted to keep charging until a hundred years had passed. Maybe that would dull this pain. He sighed as he stared at the CD that Robin had said was Beast Boy. This was something that was unlike his usual green carefree buddy.

_Well, might as well get this over with_ he thought to himself as he placed the CD in his computer's drive and sat down.

His computer whirred and opened up the CD. There was only one file on it, a video that was only a few mega bytes.

He double clicked it and began to watch. The screen came blacked out for a second, followed by a flash of light, and finally, a blurry shot that grew sharp to reveal Beast Boy, apparently fiddiling with the camera.

_This thing on_ said Beast Boy as he adjusted the camera one last time, checked his monitor and then hopped back so his full head was in the picture. Cyborg leaned forward, amazed by how alive Beast Boy looked. How could he be dead when here he was right in front of him.

_Hey Cyborg, _began Beast Boy as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly i_f you're watching this, I guess its over, I'm dead. Damn. So much for my future of stardom as a world famous tofu promoter._

Cyborg couldn't help but smile a little at his friend, always talking to the very end.

_All joking aside, I hope that I died the right way, doing my job and saving others. I don't think I'd be able to rest peacefully if I went out due to something stupid._

The metal boy shook his head as he whispered, "No, you went out the way you wanted. You went out as a hero who died protecting others."

_  
_For the first time in a long time, Beast Boy looked serious, as he kept going. It was obvious that he had put some serious time into this message, and even practiced it. _I've known you for a long time Cy. You were the first person I ever met who looked at me as something other than a freak. When you approached me about forming the Teen Titans, you gave me a purpose, a reason for being, and I just want to say thank you for that._

_Throughout all the adventuring we did, the battles, the travels, I never felt afraid, really afraid. Sure I was nervous, and a little unsure of what was going to happen, but not scared. And I wasn't scared because I knew that you were there to fight. No matter what happened, no matter how hopeless it looked, you had the courage to say, "I won't give up". _

Involuntarily Cyborg wiped away a tear from his eye. Beast Boy never said these sort of things to him. Okay, so Cyborg would have probably questioned his tendencies. But to find out that he was thought of so highly by his little green friend, it was touching.

_Once again Cyborg, I know you. And I know that no matter what happened, you are blaming yourself for it. You should have taken the shot, you shouldn't have stopped to help someone else, you should have had your Fruit Loops that morning, whatever. _

_And I made this because I want you to know that it's not your fault. For whatever reason I'm not with you, it's because of a decision that I made. I just hope that you realize this, and this message will give you sort of closure. _

_Please continue in our mission as Teen Titans, please continue to protect Jump City, and please continue to yell Boo-yah when you whoop some bad guy. I know you can do it. Just don't forget me. _

Beast Boy reached up and held his hand outwards, making Cyborg's patented thumbs up.

"Booyah," whispered Cyborg as the screen suddenly faded to black, "Good bye Beast Boy. Don't worry. I promise you, you're never going to be forgotten."


	3. Starfire

Starfire tried to float to her room, but still could not muster that joy of flying that use to come so easily. How could this have happened? Beast Boy shouldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead. He would come back, surely he would. Stopping by Beast Boy's now deserted quarters, she opened the door to find Silkie sitting at the front. He looked up at Starfire expectantly but seeing her face so downtrodden he crawled forward and looked up at her from her feet.

Involuntarily, Starfire's eyes welled over with tears which began to fall softly onto Silkie's head like a warm rain. Reaching down she picked up the mutant larva and held him close to her chest as the tears continued to pour out of her eyes. Turning she left the room and returned to the hallways. She knew what needed to be done. She had to watch the disc that Beast Boy had left for her. She wasn't sure what was on it, and frankly, she didn't care. But if it was from Beast Boy, it may be all she had left of him.

She gently set Silkie on her bed, where he crawled over and curled up on her pillow looking up at her mournfully. She went to her desk, unplugged her laptop and brought it to her bed, where she flipped it on and let it whirr to life. Finally, after an eternity the computer was ready to go. Popping the CD into the disc drive, she pulled Silkie into her arms and held him to her chest. Silkie curled up against Starfire's warm body and cooed in contentment.

With a sudden flash the screen came on, and there was Beast Boy, sitting in that chaos he claimed was his room.

_X'hal, Grogh dor lofula Starfire, _said Beast Boy as he raised his right hand in greeting "By Xhal's will, it is wondrous to see you dear sweet Starfire," whispered Starfire translating what Beast Boy was saying for herself.

_Hey Star, hope I said that somewhat right. I got one of your friends from Tamaran to teach me that much. _

_So yeah, I guess Robin gave this to you. This is my goodbye. I know I didn't want to make this, I know you don't want to watch it, but still, I think it's important for both of us._

Beast Boy gave a shy smile as he continued _Well, Star, there's something I want to tell you, and I hope you don't get weirded out by it. I love you Starfire. I've loved you for the longest time. _

Beast Boy blushed on screen, the same way Starfire was now _Okay, so its not like I want to marry you or make out with you or anything like that. But I do love you as a friend. You're a shining light, to me and this team. You were awesome for so many reasons. At any time you could make a person feel like they were the most important person in the world. Whenever I was around you, it was impossible for me not to smile at least a little bit. _

_No one was kinder than you Star. Remember when I tried to play that joke on Cyborg, and you got caught in it instead _Starfire nodded silently _Sure you were angry but you forgave me in an instant, so much more than I deserved. _

Beast Boy gave a little laugh _Hey, remember when we visited Tamaran, Blackfire was trying to get you married cause she wanted that shiny super powered jewel thingy? _Starfire's eyes involuntarily flashed green as she remembered that adventure. Why bring that up? _I remember how shocked we all were. I mean, seriously, you're our age. And have a husband? No way was that going to happen, not on our watch. I don't know if you knew it, but Robin was pissed. Like seriously pissed. Like you would have thought we had ripped off his mask in public. I hope you know why. Robin loves you Starfire, not love like Cyborg, Raven or I feel for you. Like is in complete and total love with you and he's been so for the longest time._

Starfire's eyes grew large. Robin felt the same way she did? She was angry for a moment. She couldn't believe that Robin had felt for her for so long and had not done anything about it. But that feeling passed as Beast Boy's message from the past played on.

_Star, I know I may be stepping outside my bounds in telling you, but let's face it, I'm not too worried about it. And the reason I'm telling you this is because I know how Robin is going to react to it. He's going to blame himself and he's going to shut himself in his room and not come out. You can't let him; otherwise I know its going to be a repeat of the whole Slade incident and with Terra and me. Please promise me you'll take care of him._

"I promise," said Starfire with a small smile.

_Well, I guess that's it. Take care Starfire, and watch out for Silkie. Remember, no more radioactive Zorka Berries. I love you._

The screen faded as Starfire's eyes welled up involuntarily with tears. This had ripped off the scab of grief that had formed, but even now she could feel the emptiness in her heart began to fill ever so slightly. She would never forget him.

"X'hal, Beast Boy, velo alanaae ceeaP touo ruyo xcne feli, velo uyo," whispered Starfire as she hugged Silkie.

"X'hal, love and peace to Beast Boy. Beast Boy I love you."


	4. Robin

"Ki-yah!" screamed out Robin as he slammed his steel toed boot into the wooden training dummy in his room. With a loud crack the dummy's head went flying across the room where it rolled to a stop in the corner.

Robin sighed as he added the destroyed dummy to a growing pile in another corner, "Stupid dummies. Last forever my ass."

He could still feel the rage in him. He had failed as team leader, again, and just like last time he had lost a teammate and a friend. And unlike Terra, Beast Boy hadn't done anything to bring his end about, nothing but try his best to protect his friends.

Robin's eyes twitched behind his mask as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Beast Boy was his friend, no he was more like a brother to him. They had been through so much together, and Darkseid had taken it all away without a second thought. He was going to pay, if it took him the rest of his life and cost him it as well, he would make sure that Darkseid would pay.

His sight turned to his workbench where the overhead light reflected off of the disc that Beast Boy had left. He remembered when Beast Boy had given them to him for safekeeping.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Robin, can I talk to you," asked Beast Boy as he walked into Robin's room._

_"Sure what's up?" said Robin as he continued his stretching regimen._

_Beast Boy reached out and handed him a small stack of jewel cases, "Here I want you to keep these."_

_Robin looked at them doubtingly, "Beast Boy, we talked about this before, downloading music isn't all right even if you are doing them to finish your Kick Villain Butt mix."_

_"Dude, it's not that," said Beast Boy with a laugh, "Besides, you know I haven't done that in a long time."_

_"Sure, that's why I had to debug your computer last week," said Robin with a laugh._

Robin sat down at his desk and pressed the button that flipped up his high definition monitor while simultaneously popping a keyboard out above his knees. Another flick of a switch and his CD drive popped out where he placed his CD and closed it again.

Two files popped up, one a word document and a video file. He was just beginning to open the document when a message suddenly popped up: **Watch the video first**

Shrugging his shoulders, Robin guided the mouse cursor and started the movie.

_Hey Robin what's up dude?_

Beast Boy's grinning face appeared as he waved at the camera.

"Awfully chipper for someone recording his death message," thought Robin cynically to himself.

_Well, knowing you, you aren't watching this out of curiosity. I'm dead, and I can only hope that whatever caused my death was worth it in the end._

_So yeah, I suppose your wondering why I recorded this. I want to say it's a message from beyond the grave but its not. I suppose this is just my way to say it's not your fault, so don't beating yourself up over it all."_

Robin sighed, "You weren't the one who wasn't there to save you jerk."

Beast Boy continued on _So yeah, I know that your going to try and lock yourself up, and try to figure out who did this if it's the case or go out and wreak terrible destruction on whoever did me in, but don't._

_Robin, I know its not always your style, but don't go at this alone. The rest of the team is here for you, and you need to lean on them. You don't have to be the tough guy you want to appear to be. It's okay to be sad, and angry, just don't do it alone._

Robin shook his head. Since when did Beast Boy get so philosophical? He had thought this through without a doubt. Suddenly Beast Boy's face went serious.

_Oh, and stop holding back how you feel about Star, okay? We all know you are so totally in love with her, and why you don't at least ask her out, we'll never know. Please lean on her, and don't be afraid to show her how you really feel._

(Shameless plug for my story First Date)

_I suppose there isn't much more to say other than I know that as long as you lead the Teen Titans, they'll be safe. Don't look as this as losing me. Look at it as…well…I suppose look at it as a case outside of your control. _

_The text document with this disc is a will that I got written up with that lawyer that __Wayne__ Industries sent over. Still don't know where we got that connection, but who am I to complain._

_Well Robin, that's all. Be strong, and I love you like a brother man._

Beast Boy's grinning face disappeared as the screen blacked out and returned.

Robin stared at the screen mutely as he tried to absorb all of this new information. Though his eyes twitched, threatening to spill out the tears that he was holding in, his mouth couldn't help but ever so slightly turn into a small smile.

"Well Beast Boy, I just hope I can live up to what you always believed me to be. I promise, the others, I'll protect them. I'll see you in Heaven."

**Well loyal readers, One left to go. Raven. I've been putting her off and now I'm going to do her. Wait… Well anyways, this is almost done. I just have one question. Should Beast Boy make a last appearance? Hmm…**


	5. Raven

**Well here it is, the last character. Our dear sweet Raven. I will have one last chapter perhaps, but for now here it is. Once again I don't own Teen Titans so please don't assume it.**

Raven curled up on her bed, knees to her chin with arms wrapped around them. As usual her lights were off but even by the light of the one candle that remained lit her tears shimmered softly.

Cyborg had been partly right. Someone on the team was responsible for Beast Boy's death. But it wasn't him, it was her, she was the reason why he was dead. If he she hadn't been captured, he wouldn't have gone after her. Why was it that everyone close to her died?

She sat up. The disc. It was still there, perhaps she needed to watch it. It couldn't hurt she figured. She sat up then levitated her laptop onto her bed. Turning it on, she slipped the disc into the CD drive and let it start up. The screen darkened and then lit up as Beast Boy appeared on screen. After a second of him fiddling with the camera his message began.

_"Raven I just want to say I'm sorry," _were the first words out of Beast Boy's mouth after his video message started up on Raven's computer.

Raven's eyebrows rose slightly at this opening. She wasn't sure what to expect from Beast Boy's postmortem message, but this sure wasn't it.

_I'm saying sorry, because…well you see…I wanted to tell you something, something so important, but I'm called Beast Boy and not Beast Man for a reason. _

Raven's mind raced, what was this crazy green furry boy talking about? A second later she got her answer.

_Raven, I…well…I think I'm in love with you. Every time I close my eyes your face is what I see. Your beautiful violet eyes, your fair skin, that cute little half smile you get when you try to be angry with me and Cyborg but you just can't be. _

Raven blushed a little bit as she looked away involuntarily. Why did he choose now to tell her this?

_But all that aside we've known each other a long time, and we've been through a lot together. You're the kind of person that will try to brush this off. Your going to go into your whole "People come, People go, etc. etc. etc.," Please don't Raven. _

Raven's mouth tried to close as she looked at the screen blankly. Did he really think this of her? That she could just blow off everything he had done. He had saved her. In one crazy, stupid, and desperate move, Beast Boy had saved her; and his reward for this was what? A violent death at the hands of a pan dimesional madman looking to destroy earth and then conquer her charred remains.

_Raven, I'm not saying your going to do that _continued the image of Beast Boy on screen _But sometimes…well sometimes I think that you will willingly retreat and attempt to handle something on your own rather than accept help from your friends._

Raven had to admit, that yes he had her figured out. How could he know her this well. Was he really this perceptive and she had been oblivious; fooled by his carefree and constantly idiotic attitude?

But as she thought about it more, it did make sense. Consistently it wasn't Robin or Cyborg who could tell when things were bothering her deep down, it was him.

_Raven, my one wish is for you to be happy, to be so happy that you smile your true smile. But now it seems like I won't be able to be there. _

Raven's eyes were beginning to feel damp again

_I've never been in love before Raven, but I think that what I feel for you is love. So I'll just say it now. I love you Raven, and I just wish that I could be there to tell you myself. _

As the screen went dark Raven felt her eyes spill over in tears. He loved her. Beast Boy was in love with her, and now it was too late for him, for both of them.

"Beast Boy you jerk," sobbed Raven as her head collapsed into her hands and her body shuddered.

"Its okay Raven," came a soft voice behind her as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Robin, he loves me," cried out Raven as she spun around and buried her head in his chest.

"I think I should be insulted by that."

Raven looked up in shock. This warm body did not belong to her team leader. It was a little bit shorter. And no where near as muscular. And green.

"Hey there beautiful," whispered Beast Boy with a smile.


	6. The End of it All

**Well here it is kids, my last chapter of this story. This is the end of it all the end to my own version of the world of the Teen Titans. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that it clears up any questions.**

Raven stared over at her bed from her desk. Beast Boy was asleep, the sheet covering him from the waist down. It had been an hour since what had passed between them had ended and like him she was currently naked, enjoying the cool air across her back. She was still trying to comprehend it all as she allowed herself to reflect on the last few hours.

**Flashback**

_"It's not you, it can't be you," cried out Raven as she recoiled, "You're…a…a trick. Something to put me off my guard."_

_Beast Boy raised his hands up in defense, "I swear Raven, it's me."_

_Raven's eyes began to blaze a deadly crimson, "I am giving you one last chance to turn and run. If you want to disrespect Beast Boy, then there is only one outcome. I will kill you."_

_"Raven, it's me. Look scan my mind. Use that weird DNA thing-a-ma-bober that Cyborg has. Please," pleaded Beast Boy, "Just believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."_

_Raven looked at him as her eyes shifted from red to white. After a second, her eyes shifted back to normal. Crossing her arms, she looked at this person who claimed to Beast Boy. His uniform was ripped to pieces gloves missing and hair all mussed up. She thought for a second, then asked, "What is your favorite TV show, food, animal to shift into, and what is it that you told me in your message?"_

_"Super Powered Ninja Warriors, tofu dogs, raven, and I love you," said Beast Boy instantly. _

_  
Raven looked at him dumbfounded as her arms uncrossed, "It's you. But how…how can it be you?"_

_"Well, um.." began Beast Boy but was cut off when Raven dove forward and mashed her lips to his. His eyes closed as he returned the kiss. This lasted for what seemed like forever. _

_Finally they broke the kiss, as Raven said, "Do you really love me?"_

_"I really do Raven," said Beast Boy with a smile._

_"I love you too Beast Boy," whispered Raven as the two kissed again. Raven's mouth opened slightly, inviting Beast Boy's tongue into her mouth. As they continued to kiss she led him to the bed where the two collapsed. Finally they broke the kiss, as the two smiled at each other. _

_Beast Boy situated himself up against the headboard as Raven curled up and lay her head on Beast Boy's chest as her arms snaked around his thin chest. _

_Raven looked up at Beast Boy, "So start explaining."_

_Beast Boy sighed, "Okay, the last thing I clearly remembered was that asshole Darkseid holding my head like he was palming a basketball. Then he started squeezing. I heard your voice yelling out in my head then it was all dark."_

_Raven's eyes were going damp again as she relived that memory. _

_"Well, you see. When I came too, sort of, I was blind. I was thinking but I had no senses. That's when I started hearing myself in stereo."_

_Raven's eyebrows raised quizzically, "Stereo?"_

_"My thoughts, they were echoing in my mind, as if I was having the same thought over and over. After a few minutes I realized what happened. I had started to morph, when Darkseid crushed my head."_

_"Into what?"_

_"The hardiest creature in the world: A cockroach."_

_Raven sat up, "Let me get this straight, you turned into…a cockroach."_

_Beast Boy shrugged, "Yep, and a little known fact. Cockroaches have twelve brains. And another little known fact: Whenever I morph, my insides change first."_

_Raven's eyes widened in understanding, "Your brain wasn't in your head when that beast crushed it."_

_"Well, you see, I couldn't change back at first. As soon as I became conscious I involuntarily transformed into a cockroach, and it took awhile to get my human side back."_

_"How come?" asked Raven slightly confused. _

_"Whenever I go into animal form I still have the animal's instincts to fight over. And yes, even cockroaches have instincts. At first, I was just so mentally exhausted I let the cockroach side take over. But then I heard a voice."_

_Raven's eyes looked up at him, shining with dampness. She managed to croak out, "Whose was it?"_

_Beast Boy couldn't help but smile slightly, "It was yours Raven. I could hear you. And you were crying. That woke me up. And once I got control, I did the only thing that made sense: I went to the sound of your voice."_

_Raven smiled, "I'm touched. So now that your back, what does it mean, for uh…us?"_

_"I hope it means that you'll be willing to be with me," smiled back Beast Boy. _

_Raven leaned up and kissed him softly, "I'm yours my sweet love," _

_"Raven it's late," said Beast Boy looking over at the clock which read a few minutes until __midnight__, "What do you say we get some sleep and let everyone find out the good news tomorrow."_

_"Well we'll let them find out tomorrow," smiled Raven seductively, "But what do you say we postpone that sleep for a little while."_

_Beast Boy said nothing as their lips met together. Raven's hands began to guide his as they both gave into their mutual passion._

Raven looked at her clock again. It was now four in the morning, and she had just curled up next to her green lover and sighed in contentment. He was back. Beast Boy was back.

Beast Boy woke her up at ten, with a kiss and a whisper, "It's time. I can hear them out in the kitchen. Come on, let's get go give them a big surprise."

Raven took Beast Boy's hand in her own, and with a small peck on the cheek, the two walked out of Raven's room to greet the new morning and their old friends.

**Well that's it. I hope that was an ending worthy of what I've written. Good luck to all and happy days.**


End file.
